Adventures of the Vongola Pirates
by Repiece
Summary: KHRXOne Piece Crossover. All the characters from the KHR series are pirates in the world of One Piece. Come along on their adventure as Tsuna becomes the tenth Captain of the Vongola Pirates and travels the seas. TsunaxKyoko
1. The Pirate Tutor Arrives

**Author Notes: **Hey anybody who is anybody out there! I would just like to say hello to everyone out there and give you all a fanfic that would knock your socks off, hopefully. This is a One PiecexKHR crossover fic with the cast from KHR as pirates in the world of One Piece. Thats right, your favorite guardians plus other characters are pirates as they continue the long line of The Vongola Pirates. Well enough of my blabbing, lets get on with the story!!! Yay!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own One piece or KHR because if I did I would be rich and wouldn't even bother writing this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Pirate Tutor Arrives**

"Captain!!" A crew member of the Whitebeard Pirates yelled out as he rushed toward the deck of the Moby Dick, where the great Edward Newgate, a.k.a Whitebeard, chugged down his last jug of beer. He placed the jug on the armchair with a soft clang and wiped the remaining booze off his mouth before looking down at the crew member.

"What is it, my son?" Whitebeard asked as the pirate showed him a newspaper.

"Take a look at this, captain." He handed Whitebeard the newspaper. Whitebeard took the newspaper from his crew mates hands and read the headline.

_Pirate Captain Vongola the 9__th__ Is Dead!_

"So that old man is dead now, huh?" The pirate nodded his head as Whitebeard handed back the newspaper to him and leaned against his chair.

"Isn't that good news, Captain?" Marco, the First Division Commander, asked from his spot by the railing as he looked at the blue sea.

"It's neither great or bad." Whitebeard responded as Marco reverted his gaze to give him a questionable look.

"What do you mean?" Marco asked not seeing the bad part of the news.

"It's true that one of my enemies is dead, but this only means that the Vongola Pirates are going to get much stronger." Whitebeard told him, looking his way. He saw his confused look and sighed before he explained it to him in more detail. "Throughout Vongola's history, the successor of the previous Vongola Captain always seems to be stronger than their predecessor."

"So, your saying the next in line would be much stronger that that old man?" Whitebeard nodded his head.

"Yes, but we shouldn't probably worry about it. It will take a long time before his successor becomes stronger than that old man." Whitebeard told him before letting out a yawn. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a nap." He told the crew members on the deck as he rested his head on his fist before beginning to snore away into his dream. Marco grinned.

"I wonder who is next in line for that crazy pirate crew."

**Somewhere in the North Blue....**

"Tsu-kun! Tsu-kun! Wake up!" Tsuna Sawada stirred in his bed as he heard his mother call him from her place in the kitchen. He stood up sheepishly before letting out a yawn and stretched his arms back as the sun shined down at him from the window nest to his bed. He got on his knees before letting the window open as a nice cool breeze blew by him.

"Ah, what a great morning!" Tsuna smiled as he looked out his window at the town of Namimori. He took in a deep breath of the fresh air of the town before turning around and getting off his bed. He heard his mother calling him again and sighed before leaving his room and heading downstairs. Once he was at the kitchen he was able to smell the delicious food that his mother made for him and smiled before sitting down in one of the chairs at the table.

"Good morning, Tsu-kun!" Tsuna's mother greeted him with a warm smile as she placed her son's breakfast, eggs with bacon and toast on the side, in front of him.

"Good morning, Okaa-san." He returned the greeting as he picked up his fork and knife and began eating. One bite and it was like he was in heaven. He loved his mother's cooking more than anything and he was happy that he was able to eat her cooking every day. "Sooo gooood!" His mother giggled at Tsuna's reaction and smiled as she began cleaning the dishes in the sink. Then she remembered the letter that came in the mail this morning and took it out from her pocket.

"Tsu-kun, there seems to be some mail for you." She told him as he perked up from his meal and took the letter from his mom's hand.

"Who's it from?" Tsuna asked, looking up at her.

"It's from one of your father's friends." She replied as his eyes widened in shock.

"Otou-san!?" Tsuna exclaimed in shock as his mother blinked at him.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked as Tsuna shook his his head vigorously.

"You told me Otou-san died as a brave pirate out at sea!" Tsuna yelled as his mother just blinked at him.

"Did I?" She asked tilting her head, not remembering she ever told him.

"Don't lie!" Tsuna exclaimed in disbelief as his mother tried to remember. Then it suddenly hit her.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" She smiled.

'How can you be so happy!?' Tsuna though in disbelief at his mother's cheerful expression.

"The truth is, he told me to tell you that he died as a warrior of the sea. He believed it would be more romantic plus you might think he was cool." Tsuna's jaw dropped at his mother's words as she placed her hands on her cheeks and blushed.

'What the hell is wrong with that man?' Tsuna thought internally with a gaping mouth.

"Anyway, here you go Tsu-kun." She handed him the letter in hand as Tsuna just sighed and took it from her. He opened the letter and took out the note that was inside and read it out loud.

_Dear Sawada Tsunayoshi,_

_A Pirate tutor will drop by your house this afternoon. That is all._

"Huh?" Tsuna questioned looking at the note with pale eyes as he reread the short letter over and over again until he let out a scream. "What the hell is this?!" He yelled loudly ruffling his hair furiously as his mother gaped at him and then at the letter.

"Pirate tutor?" His mother whispered as Tsuna stopped ruffling his hair to look at her. Unfortunately, to his disbelief he got a wrong reaction from his mother. "My son is going to be pirate, just like his father! Oh this too good to be true!"

'What the hell is with that reaction!?!?!?!?' He mentally yelled with his jaw falling to the floor. Then he looked back at the letter and gulped as he reread the the words on it again. He sighed and placed the letter on the table and then slammed his forehead on it. "This can't be happening..." He groaned as his mother stopped to look at him.

"Stop being so sad Tsu-kun!" She heard Tsuna groan again and let out a chuckle. "Besides, pirates are so brave and cool." She spoke like a high school teenager.

"But, I don't want to be a pirate!" He told her as she ignored him and continued ranting on how cool pirates were. 'She's ignoring me!!!!' Tsuna let out another sigh before he stood up and pushed his chair in and then headed upstairs to get dressed for the day ahead.

Once he was finished getting dressed into his plain white shirt, his black pants and black boots, he headed downstairs and saw his mother talking to someone at the door. He wondered who it was and went to go see. "Okaa-san, who's at the door?" He asked and was surprised to see Takeshi Yamamoto at the door, with usual smile. "Yamamoto?"

"Ah, Tsuna." He greeted him with a hand in the air.

"What are you doing here, Yamamoto?" He asked as Tsuna's mother turned around with what looked like a bento in her hands. "A bento?"

"Yeah, my dad told me to bring over to you guys to repay you for helping out back at the shop the other day." Yamamoto explained, scratching the back of his head, his smile never leaving his face.

"Isn't that nice of him, Tsu-kun." She told Tsuna as he smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, it is." He replied before his mother passed by him and entered the kitchen with the bento.

"So anyway, are you doing anything Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked as Tsuna nodded his head no.

"Not really." Tsuna replied as Yamamoto's smile grew.

"Then how about helping me with getting my old man some of the stuff on the list." Yamamoto asked and knowing Tsuna, he would be glad to. Tsuna gave him a nod as he grinned and before Tsuna began putting on his shoes.

"Okaa-san, I'm going out!" Tsuna called to his mother in the kitchen.

"Okay! Just make sure your back before that pirate tutor visits us!" His mother told him as Tsuna sighed. He really did not want to do this whole pirate tutor thing. So instead he decided that once this pirate tutor came he would just tell him that he didn't want to be a pirate and hope he would just leave. Yep, that was his plan. As soon as he was done putting on his shoe, he walked outside and closed the door behind him and ran up to Yamamoto, who was standing on the road. Luckily for Tsuna, Yamamoto didn't hear his mother about the pirate tutor.

"Are you ready?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna nodded and both of them left into town, unknowingly being watched by someone behind them.

The 'someone' watched the two leave and then looked at Tsuna's house and smiled. "So I finally found you, Vongola the Tenth." He then walked up to the door of Tsuna's house and then knocked on the door. He waited several seconds before Tsuna's mom Nana answered the door with a wide smile.

"Hello!" She cheerfully said, but noticed no one at the door. Her smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of confusion. She started looking for the person who knocked. "Hello?" She called out and then she heard a voice.

"Down here." Nana looked down and was surprised to see a small child at her doorstep. He raised a hand. "Ciaossu!"

OOOOOOOOOO

"Is that everything, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked as Yamamoto returned with a bag in his hands. It's been two hours since they got they started shopping for the items on the list.

"Aa, thank you Tsuna." Yamamoto thanked as he walked up to Tsuna, who sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness! My feet are killing me." Tsuna moaned as he slumped forward, the bags he was carrying resting on the ground.

"Sorry about that." Yamamoto apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. Tsuna sighed before chuckling and standing straight.

"Don't worry about it. I mean I volunteered, after all." Tsuna responded as Yamamoto chuckled along with Tsuna.

"Well, we better get this stuff to my old man before he gets mad." Yamamoto told Tsuna as he nodded and they made their way toward Yamamoto's family sushi shop.

After a while, they finally arrived at the Sushi Shop and entered it to see Yamamoto's father making sushi for their next wave of customers. He noticed the two walking in the shop with bags in their hands and greeted them with a smile. "So, your back Yamamoto!" He greeted his son and then looked at Tsuna. "And it's great to see you too, Tsuna."

"Yeah, it is." Tsuna chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"So where do you want us to put this, old man." Yamamoto asked, holding up one bag with his right hand.

"Aa, just put them on the counter there." He told them as they nodded and walked over to the counter he pointed toward. They placed the bags on it and both watched as Yamamoto's father cut a raw fish into small pieces.. "Oh by the way, Tsuna." Tsuna reverted his gaze toward the man. "Your mother called saying that some tutor arrived at your house."

"Oh really..." Tsuna replied with no enthusiasm. "Well then, I guess I better go." With that said, Tsuna began to leave.

"Hold up Tsuna, I'll go with you." Yamamoto offered as Tsuna blinked at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked nervously, hoping he would change his mind.

"Yeah, it's no problem, right old man?" Yamamoto turned toward his father.

"Yeah, it's no problem." He answered much to Tsuna's disappointment. "Just make sure your back before dinner."

"I know." Yamamoto replied, as he turned toward Tsuna. "So, let's go."

"Ok, I guess..." Tsuna said nervously as both walked out of the shop and headed toward Tsuna's house.

It took them about 20 minutes before they arrived at Tsuna's front door. Tsuna took one huge deep breath before opening the door. "Okaa-san, I'm home!" Tsuna yelled as he took off his boots, followed by Yamamoto behind him, and watched as his mother ran toward them from the kitchen.

"Oh Tsu-kun, Yamamoto-kun! You won't believe it." Nana cheerfully told them as Tsuna and Yamamoto gave her confusing looks.

"Won't believe what? Is that tutor here?" Tsuna asked as his mother nodded.

"Oh yes and he is the most adorable thing I have ever seen." She replied, which made Tsuna even more confused and slightly interested.

"So, is he in the kitchen?" He asked as Nana nodded again and walked back toward the kitchen with Tsuna and Yamamoto closely behind. As soon as they arrived in the kitchen Tsuna was shocked, Nana just smiled and Yamamoto just looked in awe. There in their kitchen was a small toddler wearing a fedora cap, with a small lizard resting on it, and what looked like a mafia uniform, sipping a cup of green tea while sitting on the table. He placed his cup down and stood up, his eyes being covered by his fedora hat. He then lifted his head to reveal his black orbs for eyes and stared directly at Tsuna. He then raised his hand.

"Ciaossu!"

**End of Chapter....**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author Notes 2:** I hope you guys like it! If you didn't then I'll be sad. But either way, it won't stop me from writing more chapters! So you all better like it! Nah, just kidding! Anyway, I hope you guys liked the fact that Tsuna and Yamamoto are already friends unlike in the manga where they did not start off as friends, but shortly after did. Don't worry I'll introduce most of the characters in the next chapter and their role as pirates. With that said and done, I hope you guys like it and please leave a review because if you do that would make me really happy! That and I could let you hug Reborn as a gift! =)


	2. The Visitors From The Grand Line

**Author Notes: **I would first like to thank all of you who have reviewed my story. You all have made me happy! =) Just like I promised you all get to hug Reborn, but watch out for Bianchi because I hear she is somewhere nearby and will kill you with her poison cooking if she catches you hugging Reborn. =o Also, I'm sorry for updating this late but I had a writers block. Anyway, I just want to point before you all head into the story is that some of the characters will have different appearances in this story, but will not be OOC or different at all. I might change some of their personalities, but nothing too major. Let's get started!

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The Visitors From The Grand Line**

"Ciaossu!" Tsuna just gaped at the Reborn as he sat on his kitchen table, with both shocked and disbelief shown in his eyes. Reborn stared back with a small smile on his face, as he slowly approached him. Yamamoto blinked as he watched Reborn walked forward toward Tsuna while on the table. Reborn jumped off the table and onto the floor and continued walking toward Tsuna until he was at his feet. Tsuna looked down at him, still in disbelief, and watched as Reborn's smile widened. "What's with that look!?" Reborn stated as he grabbed Tsuna's arm and grappled him to the floor, twisting his arm in one swift motion.

"Owowowowowowowowow!!" Tsuna repeatably shrieked in pain as Reborn tightened the grip on Tsuna's arm, twisting it more. Yamamoto blinked at first before laughed at the site, while Nana just smiled even though her son was in pain.

"Suge Tsuna! You sure get along with kids!" Tsuna just gaped at him at Yamamoto's density as Reborn finally let go of Tsuna's arm, to his relief. "Ite!!! Why did you do that!?" Tsuna asked as Reborn turned to him.

"Because!" Reborn replied as Tsuna's jaw dropped.

'What kind of reason is that!?' Reborn just smiled as he watched Tsuna stand up from the ground and wiped the dirt off of his pants. Tsuna sighed and looked down at Reborn, who looked back up at him with a smile still on his face. "So, who are you!?"

"My name is Reborn and I'm your pirate tutor." Reborn answered as Tsuna made a noise in surprise.

"But your just a baby!" Tsuna shouted as Reborn lowered his head. He then reached for the chameleon named Leon and everyone watched as the chameleon turned itself into a gun. Reborn then pointed it at Tsuna who shrieked in fear. "W-Wait a minute!" Tsuna waved his hands in front of him, hoping he wouldn't fire. Reborn however pulled the trigger causing Tsuna to cover himself, but to his surprise he felt something cold and wet hitting him. He opened his eyes and jaw dropped when the gun Reborn had was a squirt gun. "A squirt gun!"

"For now it's a squirt gun." Reborn told him as Tsuna sighed in relief. "Now,let's all go sit down and talk." Reborn told them as he jumped on a chair and then jumped up to the table. He walked toward his cup and sat in front of it and watched as the three all took their seats. "Now then, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Reborn and I was chosen by the Vongola the 9th before he died to be Tsuna's pirate tutor." Reborn explained.

"But why me!?" Tsuna asked as Reborn took a sip of his tea.

"Because you were chosen by him and your father to be the 10th Captain of the Vongola Pirates." Reborn explained, earning a surprised shout from Tsuna.

"M-My dad!" Reborn nodded.

"Yes! However, the 9th planned on training you to be the next Captain himself, but no one expected his sudden death." Tsuna's eyes widened as Yamamoto and Nana just blinked, not really sure what was going on. "Also, because of this I'm afraid we don't have much time."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"It means we would have to set sail immediately." Tsuna's eyes widened as he stood up from his chair.

"What!?" Reborn just looked up at him with a frown as Yamamoto noticed Tsuna's hands shaking on the table.

"I know it's sudden, but we have no choice. The first thing we need to do is-"

"Shut up!" Tsuna suddenly shouted, causing Yamamoto and Nana to jump slightly from his sudden outburst. Reborn just hid his eyes under his fedora cap.

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto whispered looking at Tsuna with a frown.

"Why do I have to be the 10th Captain!? Besides, I don't want to be pirate!" Tsuna shouted as he waited for a response from Reborn.

"To tell you the truth..." Reborn began. "When I first saw you, I knew you didn't want to be a pirate. Not only that but I though why the 9th chose you. You look like a good for nothing failure who can't do anything to save his life. They seem to also call you 'No good' Tsuna." Tsuna's jaw dropped at Reborn's analysis and Yamamoto laughed.

"Wow Tsuna, he's really good!" Yamamoto told him as Tsuna looked at Reborn in disbelief and became depressed at Reborn's deduction.

"However..." Reborn suddenly said as Tsuna raised his head. "...I can tell that you are really care about your nakama, which is definitely a trait a captain should have. Not only that, but you also never give up when you want to do something." Tsuna just gaped at him in surprise as his deduction seemed to be right. "I also believe the 9th chose you because you seem to resemble a lot like the 1st Captain of the Vongola Pirates."

Tsuna's eyes widened as well as Yamamoto's and Nana's eyes did. Reborn then smiled. "The 9th has total trust that you can become the 10th Captain and with my help I will make you a even greater Captain than him." Tsuna just sat back down and took in everything Reborn told him and lowered his head until his forehead touched the wooden table. He closed his eyes as everyone frowned at Tsuna.

"Do I have a choice?" Tsuna asked as he waited for Reborn's response.

"No." Reborn answered after a long silence. That was not the answer Tsuna wanted, but he knew nothing he said would do anything. He then lifted his head from the table.

"So, what do we do first?" Tsuna asked as Reborn smiled along with Yamamoto and Nana as they were proud of his response.

"First we need to gather your crew." Reborn told him as Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Wait I thought I there already was a Vongola Pirate crew!" Tsuna said as Reborn nodded.

"Yes that is true, but they are the 9th's crew." Reborn answered. "Now they are just a division of the Vongola Pirates that you have in command. There are many other divisions of the Vongola Pirates, each with a captain to control them. However, you are the Captain of every division which gives you a really strong responsibility." Tsuna gulped and was worried on how huge his responsibility would be. "Back to finding your crew." Reborn took out a box from his hat, surprising everyone that the box actually fit inside. He then opened the box. "We would search using these."

"What are those?" Tsuna asked as everyone looked down at seven rings that were inside it. Two of them however were glowing.

"These are known as the Vongola Rings." Reborn answered. "These rings are given to the Captain of the Vongola Pirates and to his six guardians or you can call them your six strongest crew mates." Reborn explained.

"But why are two of them glowing?" Yamamoto asked as Reborn smiled.

"When they glow like that, it means that there is a guardian nearby. The one in the middle indicates that it's Tsuna's ring, the Ring of the Sky." Reborn answered, looking at Tsuna.

"Then the other one belongs to..." Tsuna whispered as he turned toward Yamamoto, who looked back at Tsuna.

"Aa, the other one belongs to you Yamamoto. The Ring of Rain has chosen you Yamamoto." Yamamoto just blinked as he looked at Reborn.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna called for him after he didn't answer for a while. Yamamoto suddenly smiled.

"If that means I get to play this pirate game, that I'm all for it." Yamamoto replied with a grin as he gave a thumb up to Tsuna. Reborn smiled.

"Are you sure Yamamoto?" Tsuna tried to make him reconsider, but Yamamoto's smile didn't fade.

"Of course, it would be fun right?" He said as Tsuna sighed, but smiled afterwards knowing that at least one of his friends would be with him. He then turned to Reborn.

"So, what about the others?" Tsuna asked.

"The other guardians are somewhere on this island." Reborn answered as Tsuna blinked at him.

"How do you know?" Tsuna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because before I came here I went around the island and saw that all of the rings glowed at some towns on this island. Our first step is to travel around the island in search for the other guardians. We need to find the guardians of the sun, cloud, mist and thunder." Reborn told them, but Yamamoto noticed that he only mentioned four of the remaining five. However, Yamamoto beat him with his own question.

"Why are the rings named after weather climates?" Reborn looked at him.

"The 1st Vongola Captain named them because he thought of the sky as freedom. Each of the climates shown on the rings shows each guardians respective roles to protect the Vongola Pirates and more importantly their Captain. However, it's up to the guardians to know what these roles are." Yamamoto made an 'o' with his mouth as he understood somewhat of what Reborn said. Then Tsuna asked his question.

"Why did you only say four when there are five we have to look for?" Tsuna asked as Reborn's smile widened.

"That's because the guardian of the Ring of Storm should arrive in 3...2...1..." Then there was a knock on the door and the Ring of Storm began to glow.

"I wonder who that is." Nana said while she stood from her seat and made her way toward the door. When she arrived at the door and opened it, she saw a pink haired women at the door and she was holding another boy by his shirt, who was in agonizing pain.

"Hello, we are friends of Reborn." The pink haired girl named Bianchi told Nana as she smiled sweetly at her.

"So, your friends of Reborn-kun. Then please come in." Nana told her as she nodded her head and thanked her as she walked in while dragging the agonizing teen right behind her.

"Tsuna, Yamamoto, I want you to meet Bianchi and the guardian of the Ring of Storm, Gokudera." Reborn announced as Tsuna and Yamamoto watched as Bianchi and the ailing Gokudera entered the kitchen. Once Bianchi entered the room, she immediately blushed and rushed over to Reborn and began to snuggle him.

"Reborn, I was so worried when we got separated." Bianchi told him affectionately as Yamamoto and Tsuna watched with sweat drops. They then heard a hand slamming on the table and watched as the ailing Gokudera lifted himself to get a look at Tsuna.

"It's an honor t-to m-meet you, 10th. Although I feel ashamed as your first mate to meet me like this." He told Tsuna as he nervously smiled at him. Gokudera then took a look at his sister's face and immediately went to his ailing stomach as he collapsed to the floor. The next thing everyone heard was the sound of his stomach making noises.

"Huh, what is wrong with him?" Tsuna asked, looking toward Reborn.

"It seems that whenever he sees his sister he gets sick. I believe it's because of all the time he ate some of his sister's poison cooking." Reborn explained, raising both Yamamoto's and Tsuna's eyebrow.

"Poison cooking?" Yamamoto asked as Bianchi suddenly took out some purple food that actually smelled awful.

"Gah! What is that stuff?" Tsuna asked covering his nose from the smell, as Yamamoto did the same.

"T-That is h-her....poison cooking 10th. Don't eat it if you value your l-life." Gokudera explained from the pain he was in as they both looked at her cooking again and began backing off.

"Have some of my cake, 10th." Bianchi said as she walked forward. Tsuna began to wave his free hand in front of him as he continued to back away from her.

"No, thanks." Tsuna replied through his closed nose.

"Alright, if you don't want to." Bianchi said, walking back toward Reborn and picking him into her arms. Tsuna and Yamamoto sighed in relief as Bianchi took away her poison cooking.

"Tsuna!" Reborn called him as Tsuna looked at him. "We have to leave immediately to find the other guardians. We don't have much time so we have to hurry."

"Huh? So soon!" Tsuna's jaw dropped as Reborn nodded. He then motioned Bianchi to head toward the door.

"Follow me Tsuna, Yamamoto. We would start looking at the nearest city to the west of here. That is where the Ring of the Sun glowed and that is where we would find our first guardian." Reborn told them as he disappeared from the kitchen.

"Wait a minute!" Tsuna called but it was too late as he heard the door close. He then sighed as Yamamoto grinned and put an arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

"Yosh! Let's go Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned as Tsuna looked at him and grinned back.

"Hey, what do you think your doing putting your hands on the 10th?" Gokudera shouted as he recovered from his stomach problem.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked blinking at Gokudera.

"What do you think?! No one is allowed to touch the 10th like that accept for his first mate and that's me!" Gokudera finished pointing towards him.

"What are you saying? We're all friends! I mean we are going to be crew mates after all!" Yamamoto grinned as Gokudera growled at him.

"I know that, but just to make one thing clear, I'm going to be the 10th first mate!" Gokudera stated as he pointed a finger at Yamamoto.

"Gokudera, hurry up!" Bianchi told him as she popped out from the wall. Gokudera turned around to look at her and immediately he went to his stomach as he was in pain once again. "Your in pain again. I told you to stop hurting yourself in your training."

'Your the one who's causing him pain!' Tsuna thought loudly as his jaw dropped.

"Maybe you should put on these goggles, Bianchi." Reborn told her as he held out goggles toward her, which she gladly accepted.

"Anything you say, Reborn!" She happily took the goggles and put them on. Gokudera then looked at his sisters as she now wore the goggles and the stomach pain suddenly stopped.

"W-What, it doesn't hurt anymore." Gokudera stated as he stood up, pain free.

"I wonder why." Yamamoto asked.

"I guess whenever I see aniki's face, my stomach gets upset." Gokudera told him as he understood.

"Anyway, we should get going." Reborn told them as he left the house followed by Bianchi. Gokudera then looked at Tsuna.

"Yosh, let's go 10th!" Gokudera shouted as Tsuna sighed before following out the door, along with Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"See you soon, Tsu-kun!" Nana waved as she watched Tsuna and the other members of the crew waved back before walking toward the west, to look for the owner of the Sun Ring.

**End of Chapter....**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author Notes 2:** Well, that's that. I hope you guys like how I introduced both Bianchi and Gokudera. Also, remember to review because it would make me really happy. =) Bye!


	3. The Guardian of the Sun

**Author Notes: **I'm really sorry for the long wait but school got to me as well as getting sick. Damn the cold. Anyway, it's time for the search for the remaining guardians and just to make myself clear I changed some of the character's background only for my own story purpose. If you guys don't like it then I'm sorry but this is what I decided and you all have to deal with it. Besides, this story is in the One Piece world so boxing really doesn't exist yet. I also noticed that some don't like how the last chapter ended and I'm sorry for that, but I really am not that good at coming up with good endings, so I'm sorry about that. So, anyway I like to thank all who reviewed and you all get some nice cookies as well as some nice warm milk. Thanks again and lets get on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Guardian of the Sun **

"Give that back you scoundrel!!!". A merchant shouted as he chased after the thief holding a piece of bread in his right hand.

"Sorry old man! But this is going to part of our dinner! If you want it back, you'll have to run and catch me to the EXTREME!!!!!". A white haired teen yelled back toward the merchant as he ran away from him, with a long piece of bread in his hand.

"Damn you brat!!!". The merchant began to struggle with his breathing as he watched Ryohei disappear into the crowd. He then stopped and put his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. 'Damn that brat...'

"Hahahaha, wait till Kyoko-chan sees what we're going to eat tonight!" Ryohei grinned as he turned to his left and ran down an alleyway, away from the busy market.

OOOOOOOOO

"Aaahhh, it's so hot!" Tsuna groaned as he wiped some sweat off his forehead as the group continued walking toward the nearby village.

"Don't worry, 10th! Have some of my water!" Gokudera offered him the flask as Tsuna took it from him and smiled.

"Thank you....um...what's your name again?" Tsuna forgetting the white haired teens name.

"It's Gokudera!" He replied with a grin as Tsuna nodded with a smile.

"Ah, Gokudera! Thank you!" He thanked him again before taking a sip of water from the flask.

"Anything for you 10th!" Gokudera replied.

"We are here!" Reborn told them as they stopped and looked down toward the the village of Kairo. (It means sea road in Japanese.) The village was full of merchants and shops set up by local villagers or far away merchants as they came to sell food, belongings and more at the only place on the island to buy goods from outside the island. The seaport allowed a lot of fish to be sold throughout the island, with many types of varieties coming from different waters in the North Blue. It may looked like a village full of wealthy merchants, but hidden deep in the village were people without homes living in the streets and alleyways of the village.

"Um, are you sure the guy we're looking for is here, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked looking at the toddler, who nodded his head.

"Aa, it seems the Ring of the Sun agrees as well." Reborn showed him the glowing Sun Ring.

"I see. Well, I hope he is someone strong." Gokudera muttered as he crossed his arms.

"We won't know until we find him." Yamamoto grinned as he began walking down the hill.

"Hey!" Gokudera shouted causing Yamamoto to stop and look back up at him. Gokudera then pointed a finger at him. "Who do you think you are?!" Yamamoto blinked. "If anyone should step into that village first it should be the 10th!"

"Umm...." Tsuna raised his hand to get Gokudera's attention. The hot headed white haired teen turned to look at Tsuna.

"What is it, 10th?" Gokudera asked as Tsuna had a nervous smile on his face. He then pointed down toward the hill.

"Bianchi and Reborn went ahead..." There was a moment of silence before Gokudera looked down the hill to the waiting Bianchi and Reborn. His jaw dropped.

'When the hell did they get down there?' Gokudera thought as Yamamoto laughed at his expression and proceeded down toward the two waiting. Gokudera then turned back to Tsuna and knelt down to floor and lowered his head until his forehead touched the ground. "I'm sorry, 10th!!!! Please forgive me!!!" Gokudera apologized as Tsuna chuckled nervously at his embarrassing action.

"D-don't worry about it..." Tsuna reassured him as Gokudera lifted his head, thankful that he was forgiven by Tsuna.

"Thank you for your forgiveness!" He shouted again lowering his forehead back to the ground.

'This is so embarrassing!' Tsuna thought looking down at Gokudera. After it took a while for Gokudera to stand up, both he and Tsuna made their way toward the others.

"About time." Reborn commented as Tsuna rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's all my fault Reborn-san!" Gokudera bowed his head. "Don't blame it on the 10th!" Reborn smiled.

"Fine." Reborn replied jumping out out Bianchi's hold on him and jumped up onto Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna blinked at him. "From this point on, we will split up into two groups." He told the others as they nodded in agreement. "The first group will be myself, Tsuna and Bianchi. We will take the east side of the village. Yamamoto and Gokudera will take the west side."

"Hold on a minute!" Gokudera yelled. "I should be part of the 10th's group! Why am I in a team with him!?" Gokudera yelled while pointing a finger at him. Yamamoto just blinked at him.

"Hayato." Bianchi called him as Gokudera turned to her. His eyes widened as he noticed her goggles were off. He then succumbed to the floor holding his stomach in pain. Tsuna just sweat dropped.

"Good thinking, Bianchi." Reborn told her as she smiled and nodded her head. He looked down at Gokudera and then spoke. "Bianchi why don't you go with Gokudera, while Yamamoto comes with us?" Reborn suggested as Bianchi nodded her head.

"Anything for you, Reborn." She replied with a blush on her cheeks as Gokudera tried to start and argument, but fell to the ground again after seeing his sister's face again. Reborn then took out the Sun Ring and broke it into two pieces, the ring still glowing. He then tossed it to Bianchi.

"Use that ring in your search. If any of you do find the guardian, bring him to the fountain in the middle of the village. Understand?" Bianchi nodded as she placed her goggles back on and began dragging Gokudera by his leg toward the west side of the village. Reborn then turned toward Tsuna and Yamamoto. "Let's go." Both nodded their heads and headed to the opposite side.

OOOOOOOOO

"Kyoko-chan!" Ryohei shouted as he pushed away the cloth that made his door to his home. He looked around the place he called home, which was full of crates, clothes and even had a broken down couch, with stuffing coming out of it and saw his sister sitting on that same couch, reading a worn down book.

"Welcome home, Onii-san!" Kyoko greeted her brother with a smile as she closed her book, remembering where she left off, and placed it on the couch. Kyoko was dressed in a really worn down brown dress and was covered in dirt, but not as much as her brother who was completely filthy. He didn't wear a shirt because he believed it made him look EXTREME, but he did wear really old and worn down shorts. Both wore really worn down shoes. As Kyoko approached her brother, she noticed him holding a piece of bread in his hands and stopped. She then frowned at him.

"Nani?" He asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Onii-san! How many times have I told you stop stealing from the merchants around town!?" Kyoko shouted at him as Ryohei put on a nervous grin and began to sweat slightly.

"Well...you see...the thing is...." Ryohei began but couldn't put place the words together as he began to back away from his approaching sister.

"Onii-san, you've got to stop stealing otherwise the marines would find us and take you away." She said as she stopped and lowered her head so that her hair covered her eyes. Ryohei looked at his sister and frowned. "I just don't want to lose the only family I have left." Ryohei gasped as he saw one tear fall from her cheeks and hit the ground below. He sighed before walked towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." Ryohei apologized as Kyoko quietly let out several sobs and hugged her brother back. Ryohei then let go of her and had his hands on her shoulder. Kyoko began to wipe some of the tears in her eyes away as she looked up at her brother. "I promise you that I will find a Pirate crew that would allow both of us to join their crew. When I do, we'll go out on adventures and find lots of money for us to live on." He told her as she looked into his eyes and then smiled.

"Hai!" She replied as Ryohei grinned.

"Yosh! Let's go eat!" He held up the piece of bread and broke it in half and gave one half to Kyoko, who took it from him. They both began to eat and talked while doing so as they talked about the days. Unknowing to them that Ryohei was the Sun Guardian.

OOOOOOOO

"Say Reborn?" Tsuna turned his head to look at Reborn who was sitting on his right shoulder.

"Nani?" He asked looking back at him.

"How do we know if the person is really the Sun Guardian once we find him?" He asked as Reborn showed him the Sun Ring.

"If we get close enough to the person, the ring will emit a yellow flame. That is how we will know if he really is the Sun Guardian." He explained as Tsuna made an 'o' with his mouth.

"That sounds like a good trick, kozo. How do you do it?" Yamamoto asked, who was walking on the right of Tsuna.

'He thinks it's a trick!' Tsuna thought looking at Yamamoto in disbelief. Before Reborn replied, he suddenly thought he noticed something and immediately hopped off of Tsuna's shoulder and ran toward the alleyway which was just ahead from where Tsuna and Yamamoto were standing. "Oi Reborn, what is it?!" Tsuna shouted over to the toddler as both he and Yamamoto walked up toward him.

"I thought I saw someone I recognized..." Reborn answered as the two teens blinked a few times at him. "It must have been my imagination..." He whispered as Tsuna and Yamamoto were now confused. Reborn then turned around and hopped onto Yamamoto's shoulder this time and the two turned around. However, as soon as they did they were surrounded by at least eight marine officers pointing guns at them.

"W-what is going on?" Tsuna stuttered at the sudden entrance of the marines.

"You three! Put your hands up!" One of the marine officers yelled as Tsuna and Yamamoto did what they were told, but Reborn didn't.

"Reborn! What are you doing? Do what they say!" Tsuna whispered loudly as Reborn had his eyes covered by his fedora cap. Leon just stood on all fours and blinked, not by fazed on what was happening.

"Stop whispering!" The same marine officer yelled aiming his gun at the three, as did the other officers.

"Run." Reborn suddenly said, which caused Tsuna to drop his jaw and Yamamoto to blink at him in surprise.

"W-what are you saying?" Tsuna gaped at Reborn.

"Don't talk just run. Your both now pirates and thus you can't allow yourself to get caught by the marines." Reborn explained as Tsuna blinked at him, knowing he was right but didn't want to admit.

"But, where?" He asked.

"I said stop whispering!" The officer yelled for the third time as Reborn lifted his head to look at the officer. He then lifted a finger up to his fedora cap and felt Leon walking on his finger. The marines watched in awe and shock as the chameleon turned itself into to a pistol and Reborn pointed it the officers.

"What are you doing!?" Tsuna shouted as the officers aimed their guns at the toddler. Reborn smiled as he suddenly pulled the trigger and instead of a bullet, water was fired at the officer who yelled at them. The officer blinked in surprise and confused as he felt the water fall down his face. He then looked at the three they surrounded and his jaw dropped as the two, with Reborn on Yamamoto's shoulder, made a run for it down the alleyway that was behind them.

"Hey! Don't let them get away! Follow them!" He ordered the other officers. "Those three must be the group of thieves that are stealing from the merchants at the market!"

"Hai!" The officers all shouted as they chased after them.

OOOOOOOO

Gokudera suddenly felt a worried presence coming from the opposite side of the village and knew that Tsuna must have been in trouble. He then toward his sister.

"Onee-chan! The 10th must be in trou-" He never got to finish that sentence as he noticed that Bianchi still didn't have her goggles on and immediately fell to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. Bianchi blinked at him and then looked down at the goggles and decided to put them on. Only it was a bit too late. She then looked at the direction the others went and suddenly felt the same feeling Gokudera had.

'Reborn...'

OOOOOOOOO

"Why is this happening!?" Tsuna cried out as he ran away from the marines, with Yamamoto doing the same to his right.

"There is nothing we can do, Tsuna. Like the kozo said, we are pirates. However, even though it's pretend it feels so real." Yamamoto grinned as Tsuna gaped at him. "I mean the guns look so real."

'He can't tell that they're real!' Tsuna thought as he continued to look at Yamamoto in shock. Reborn made a noise as he noticed two paths up ahead. One to the right and one to the left.

"Tsuna!" Called person looked at Reborn. "Up ahead take the left path. Me and Yamamoto will take the right path." Tsuna gaped at him.

"W-what!?" Tsuna stuttered.

"If we split up, we would be able to separate their forces in half. Whatever you don't stop running and keep going until you know you lost them." He explained as Tsuna blinked at him and when it was time for them to split up, Tsuna took the path to the left while Yamamoto and Reborn took the right path.

"Good luck, Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled and waved over his shoulder.

'Easy for you to say! You have Reborn with you!' Tsuna thought as he looked back at Yamamoto. "Aa, you too!"

"Remember where to meet Tsuna!" Reborn shouted as Tsuna blinked at him. Then he remembered about the meeting place at the fountain and nodded his head.

"Their splitting up!" An officer in front shouted as he watched the two teens separate to different paths.

"Half of you chase the brat with brown hair, while the other half come with me to follow the tall brat with the kid on his shoulders!" The officer who was squirted with Leon's squirt gun told the group.

"Hai!" The officers shouted as two groups of four went toward each path.

OOOOOOOOO

"Stop right there!" An officer shouted as Tsuna ran as fast as he could down the path.

"Why is this happening!?" Tsuna yelled as he turned a corner and was shocked to see a dead end. "Ah! A dead end!" He ruffled his hair in panic as he looked around and saw a ladder that lead up to the rooftops of the houses. He ran toward it and began climbing as fast as he could up to the top and when he was on the last step, one of the officer's guns were fired, surprising Tsuna causing him to jump forward, sending the ladder down onto the officers. They screamed as the ladder fell on top of them.

"That was so close..." He muttered as he sat up, shaking from the earlier gun shot. He then stood up and peeked over to where the ladder landed and watched as the marine officers began to stir. Tsuna panicked as he began running the other direction. He ran on top of the rooftop and suddenly stopped when he had nowhere else to go. He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw the marine officers already aiming their guns at Tsuna. "O-oi what's going on? Why are you chasing me?" He tried to reason with them.

"Shut up and put your hands up as well!" One of the officers shouted causing Tsuna to shriek and do what he was told. He watched as the officers approached him and by his own reflexes, he took a step back. Tsuna gulped in fear as he suddenly had no more room left and accidentally went back one step too many and began to fall backwards. It felt like time stopped for Tsuna as he began fall down from the rooftop, while the marine officers just watched in shock. Tsuna screamed as he fell straight through a huge sheet that was used for a roof for a homeless person's house. He thought he heard a scream, but ignored it as he braced for the impact onto the ground, but to his surprise he fell onto something soft.

Tsuna opened his eyes and saw the hole he made through the sheet and up at the blue sky. He slowly leaned against his elbows as he winced in pain from the fall. He then felt the soft couch that he luckily landed on and let out a sigh of relief. "I'm safe..." He muttered.

"Umm, who are you?" Tsuna heard a voice as his eyes widened and turned around from the direction the voice came from.

"Ah, I'm sorry about th-" He didn't get to finish the sentence as he looked deep into a pair of brown eyes. He was looking at the most beautiful person he ever met.

**End of Chapter...**

* * *

**Author Notes 2:** I hope you guys this ending better! I know I left it at sort of a cliff hanger, I think, but it just makes you wait for the next chapter to come out. I hate cliff hangers as much as the next person, but without cliff hangers it makes the story less interesting and always makes you want more. Well, I will see you all at the next chapter. Ja Ne!!!


	4. The Brother and Sister of the Sun

**Author Notes: **I'm sorry!!!!!! I'm really sorry for updating so late, but school has been torture. I mean writing like 3 essays in two weeks is just torture. Well, now that I don't have to write essays and can enjoy days when there is no HW, I am pleased to give you Chapter 4 of this wonderful fanfiction. One more thing before we head into the story, whoever reviews this chapter will get cookies!!!! That's right, COOKIES!!!! Now let's get on with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Brother and Sister of the Sun**

Tsuna looked at Kyoko as time itself felt like it froze in place. He couldn't even move a finger as he stared into the eyes of the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. He felt his cheeks get warm from his blush as he continued to stare at her, which unfortunately began making Kyoko uncomfortable under his gaze. She blinked at him a couple of times and had a nervous smile before she asked her question again, "Um, w-who are you?"

Tsuna became as red as anyone can get as he snapped out of the trance he was in and clumsily fell off the couch, hitting his head hard on the ground. Kyoko blinked at him as he clutched his head in pain and then looked up at Kyoko again. He blushed again after seeing her face and immediately lowered his head to the ground and began apologizing to her, "I'm sorry!"

Kyoko blinked at him nervously as he continued to apologize, hitting his forehead against the ground every time he finished an apology. Before she could say anything, the marines who were chasing Tsuna suddenly appeared in front of them and pointed their guns at both teens. Kyoko let out a loud gasp as she stared right at the guns the marines were holding and began to shake slightly in fear. Her eyes widened as one of the marines began adjusting his aim at her. Then the marine who was in charge of their group spoke, "Both of you don't move a muscle!!" Tsuna gritted his teeth as his eyes wandered over to Kyoko which made his eyes widen as he saw tears start to well up in her eyes. This made him curse under his breath as he looked back towards the marines who had their guns pointed at them, but were whispering to each other silently.

'Damn it!' Tsuna thought as he looked around in panic, trying to find a place for him and Kyoko to escape. He knew Kyoko was minutes away from breaking down into tears, which made him hurry since he never like to see any girl cry. It was just one of those things Tsuna hated the most. He knew he cried a lot sometimes, but there was just something about a girl crying that he hated and for some reason gets him angry at the person who made a girl cry, even though he couldn't do anything about it, being the coward he is. As he searched for a way out, his eyes looked back at the marines hoping they didn't catch him and his eyes widened slightly as he found a hole to his left that was big enough for him and Kyoko to escape from the marines. He did a short nod and looked back at the marines and released a small sigh of relief when he saw that they did not notice him and then began to slowly and quietly moving toward to Kyoko, who was still in shock at the gun that was pointed at her for her to notice Tsuna moving toward her. The marines were still whispering to each other, somehow not noticing Tsuna moving toward Kyoko, as Tsuna managed to get close enough so that he was in arm's reach of Kyoko's hand. He let his eyes stay focused on the marines and made a 'psst' noise toward Kyoko, which made her snap out of her shock. She moved her eyes so that she was looking at Tsuna in the corner of her eyes, unmoving her head. Tsuna could see some tears in her eye from where it was visible and gulped before he whispered to her in a low voice that only she could have heard it, "F-follow me. I'm going to get us out of here."

Kyoko managed to blink at him through the corner of her eye, "Huh?" Tsuna just nodded his head as he looked at the marines while he slowly reach for her hand. When he touched her hand, he felt her slightly jerk her hand away, but he was able to grip her hand tight enough so that she didn't make any movement to attract the marines. He could feel her hand shake made saw that her hand was not the only thing that was shaking. He looked at the marines continue whisper something to each, but also noticed that they lowered their guns so that they were pointed diagonally down to the ground. He knew this was the chance he needed to escape with Kyoko and began pulling her silently and toward the escape route they were going to use. Kyoko just allowed this stranger to pull her. She didn't know why, but their was this feeling of trust emitting from Tsuna. For some reason, she was able to trust this stranger who she just met after he came through the roof of what she called home. Tsuna could feel her hand shake less, which he probably thought meant that she trusted him, which made him slightly blush but not enough for it to be visible on her face. Tsuna eye's widened when he suddenly watched a piece of wood fall to the ground and hit the ground, making a noise that caused the marines to look over at them. Tsuna could hear his heart beating rapidly as he turned his head back toward the marines and watched as their heads turn toward them. He heard a gasp emitting from the girl behind him. Which made him get rid of the shock he was in and grit his teeth. He then gripped Kyoko's wrist tightly as he stood up, pulling Kyoko up as well, and made a dash toward the exit. One of the marines reacted quicker than the others and quickly lifted his gun and took aim at the two run aways.

"Hey! Stop right there!" He immediately pulled the trigger, which caused Kyoko to gasp in fear as she heard the gun being fired. Tsuna cursed under his teeth at her the gun and ran as fast as he could, pulling Kyoko behind him and somehow made it outside as they heard the bullet hit a crate that was in front of them. The marine who fired couldn't believe he hit the crate as he slammed his gun down in frustration and then balled his fists tightly, "Damn it!" One of the marines came up from behind and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. It's all our fault for not noticing what they were doing." He told him as the officer blinked at him as he settled down and picked up his gun.

"Don't just stand there!" The marine officer who was in charge of the group shouted at them as they flinched in fear from his outburst. "Go after them!" The officers all nodded and saluted before they ran toward the exit Tsuna and Kyoko used and tried to catch up to the run aways.

OOOOOOOO

"Aren't these guys persistent." Yamamoto chuckled as he was now surrounded by the marines after he took a wrong turn and found himself at a dead end. The marine officers all pointed their guns at Yamamoto and Reborn, who was on his shoulder. "What do we do now, kozo?" Yamamoto asked Reborn who had his eyes hidden underneath his fedora cap.

"Stop talking!" The marine officer in charge shouted at the both of them as Yamamoto's smile disappeared from his face and was replaced with a frown.

"This is bad." Reborn finally spoke, but it was not the words that Yamamoto wanted to hear when he stared at the weapons that can kill him easily.

"Alright men! Take aim and fire under my command!" The officer ordered as they took aim at the vital parts of the two cornered Vongola Pirates. "Ready!" Yamamoto gritted his teeth and close his eyes knowing that his end was near. However, what happened next was totally unexpected for him, but it caused Reborn to get a smile on his face. Instead of Yamamoto and Reborn being the ones blown away, it was the marines who suffered that consequence as they were blown away. Yamamoto opened his eyes in shock.

"What the..." He murmured under his breath as he suddenly felt a presence from behind him and he looked up onto the roof. His eyes widened when he saw Gokudera on it with three sticks of dynamite in each of his hands, glaring down at the marines before he looked down at both Yamamoto and Reborn. All Yamamoto could do was blink as he watched Gokudera jumped down from the roof and onto the ground in front of him. "Gokudera?" Yamamoto question his appearance.

Gokudera didn't answer him as he put on a scowl and pushed Yamamoto out of the way and threw two sticks of dynamite at two marines who managed to get and were about to fire their guns. Yamamoto blinked at him in shock before he turned around and glared at Yamamoto with the scowl still shown on his face. "What's wrong, Gokudera?" Reborn piped in, noticing Gokudera's tension.

"Where is the tenth?" Gokudera demanded an answer from Yamamoto and Reborn as Yamamoto just gapped at him surprise.

"You mean Tsuna? We..." Yamamoto didn't get to finish as Gokudera suddenly grabbed him by his collar and glared straight into his eyes as Reborn hopped off of Yamamoto before he was grabbed by Gokudera.

"Why isn't the tenth with you?" Gokudera asked with anger in his voice. Yamamoto however was not intimidated and stared back at Gokudera with his own glare. The tension between the two was suddenly getting so fierce that the marines who were still present were suddenly to scared to lift their guns and aim at the two. Gokudera gritted his teeth harder and became pissed off when Yamamoto was not answering him. Reborn finally decided to answer for Yamamoto.

"We split up in order to separate the marine forces into two groups. Me and Yamamoto took one path and Tsuna took another." Reborn explained as Gokudera looked at him before looking back at Yamamoto, mood not changing from Reborn's answer.

"Then why didn't you go with him, Reborn-san?" He asked, not looking at Reborn.

"It couldn't be helped at the moment. When we split up, I was on Yamamoto's shoulder at the time." Reborn told him as Gokudera looked back down and scowled before letting Yamamoto go. Yamamoto watched as Gokudera lowered his head and was amazed of how this guy can care so much about Tsuna who he had only just met.

"You are still reckless, Hayato." Gokudera made a noise in surprise at his sister's voice as he slowly turned around and became relieved when he saw her wearing her goggles on her face.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked as Bianchi suddenly rushed over to hug Reborn and nuzzled her cheek with his.

"Reborn-san, are you ok!?" She asked her so called lover as she felt him nod his head against her cheek.

"Aa." He replied with a smile before looking back at Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Oi aniki, what do you mean?" Gokudera asked again as Bianchi opened her eyes and lowered Reborn into her arms.

"Instead of finishing the job, you allowed your opponents to rest and gave them a chance to strike." Gokudera's eyes widened. "Lucky for you, they were too scared to move because of the tension between you and Yamamoto had." Gokudera looked at Yamamoto before he looked back at the marines and his eyes widened when he saw them all on the floor, clutching their stomachs and some had purple ooze coming out of their mouths. Gokudera's eyes twitched as he knew what the substance was.

"Did you guys find him?" Reborn suddenly asked as all three gave him a questionable look before they understood who he meant. Gokudera and Bianchi sadly shook their heads. "I see. Anyway, it's best for now to look for Tsuna." They all nodded their heads as Yamamoto retraced his steps with the others following him and took the path that Tsuna took when he and Yamamoto split up.

OOOOOOO

Tsuna began to gasp for air as he sat down, back leaning against the wall of a building as he opened his eyes slightly, looking up at the blue sky above. When his breathing started to get slower and return to normal, he turned his head slightly to look over at Kyoko who was also trying to slow down her breathing by putting a hand to her chest. He suddenly felt his cheeks get warm as he blushed. 'So cute...' He thought and immediately shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was thinking. He just met the girl and was thinking those kinds of thoughts made him feel bad. His thoughts were suddenly snapped when he saw Kyoko turn her head and looked at him.

"Um, thank you..." She told Tsuna who looked at her again and blushed as a similar thought came to his head and shook his vigorously as Kyoko blinked at him in confusion. "Um, a-are you ok?" She asked as Tsuna looked at her and gave her a nervous smile while rubbing the back of his head.

"I-I'm just fine...." He added a chuckle at the end as he suddenly felt like an idiot. Kyoko looked at him and couldn't suppress a giggle escaping from her mouth. Tsuna blinked at her as he suddenly began to chuckle himself.

"I-I'm sorry..." Kyoko told him as she continued to giggle obviously apologizing for her suddenly laughing at him.

"It's alright!" Tsuna told her as he chuckled a little bit himself before they stopped and the two looked at each other. Tsuna watched as she smiled which caused his cheeks to warm up again as it was the first time he saw her smile. He rubbed the back of his neck again showing off his nervousness as Kyoko looked down and away from Tsuna as she became nervous as well. Tsuna swore he saw a tint of red on Kyoko's cheeks but disregarded it as he watched her raise her head.

"Um, I'm Kyoko..." She told Tsuna who blinked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Kyoko-chan, my name is Tsuna." He replied as she nodded and gave him another small smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Tsuna-kun." Tsuna looked at her in amazement and felt his cheeks get warm again as he gave her a big smile. He then suddenly heard footsteps coming their ways and due to his reaction, he grabbed Kyoko suddenly and pulled her closer to him and behind a set of crates and hid away from the road. He heard her reaction, but immediately silenced her mouth with a hand as he waited for the footsteps to disappear. When he heard the footsteps fade away, he let out a sigh of relief and it wasn't until then when he noticed the situation he and Kyoko were in at that moment. He looked down and blushed deeply as he looked down at her eyes and immediately removed his hand from her mouth. He then released her as she moved away from him in embarrassment as both blushed, looking away from each other.

"I-I'm sorry..." He apologized facing his back toward her. She looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a small smile before she replied.

"It's okay..." Tsuna finally looked at her and turned his whole body around as she did the same. Both looked at each other before Kyoko let out a terrified gasp. Tsuna blinked at her and then his face turned pale when he noticed a certain strong presence behind him.

"There you two are..." Tsuna slowly turned around a she felt his heart beat ten times faster as he looked up to see a marine officer looking down at him with his men arriving behind him, guns pointing at the two. Tsuna immediately backed away in fear and continued to do so until he felt his hand on Kyoko's and he immediately looked back at her. His eyes widened when he saw tears threatening to fall and saw the look of fear in her eyes as she looked into his. He could tell that she was pleading to him to help her, but he gritted his teeth not knowing what to do. He then looked back at the marines and his eyes widened when he saw more marine officers appearing behind him. However, he didn't care at the moment. He did what his body told him, even though his brain told him to run, and stood up arms spread out. Kyoko's eyes widened as she watched him shield her view of the guns and blocked her from any guns that might get fired.

"Tsuna-kun...." She muttered.

"Kyoko-chan has nothing to do with this!" He shouted toward the officer. "So let her go and capture me instead!" Kyoko's eyes widened even more at his words.

'Why is he helping me?' She thought as she looked at his back.

"No can do." Tsuna's eyes widened. "Even though she might have nothing to do with your crimes, we will take both of you into custody." The officer in charge told him.

Tsuna gritted his teeth. 'Damn it! What do I do?' Tsuna began asking himself, hoping to find an answer. When he couldn't he closed his eyes as the pain of being called 'No-Good Tsuna' began reemerging in his head. 'Am I really no good? There has to be something even I could do!? But what!?'

"Do it with your dying will, baka-Tsuna!" Tsuna immediately opened his eyes as wide as they could as he recognized the voice of his pirate tutor. He however didn't get the time to look around for Reborn as he was suddenly shot in the head. Kyoko gasped as she watched Tsuna fall backwards toward her as the marine officer in command looked at him in shock.

"Who the hell fired?!" He shouted over his shoulder as the other officers flinched in fear at his outburst as they shook their heads no.

'_At that moment, I felt regret. I'm now parting with this world forever. What a waste. If I had the dying will, I would have save and protect Kyoko-chan._' With that thought in his head, he fell down to the ground in front of Kyoko-chan, dead eyes looking up at the sky as Kyoko's eyes stayed widened. She suddenly felt tears fall down her cheeks, but was surprised at why they had fallen.

"Tsuna-kun...." She muttered silently looking at his dead eyes. Her eyes then widened again as a light began shining from Tsuna's body and his once dead eyes became that of anger as she watched him grit his teeth down very hard. However, the most surprising thing was the flame that suddenly appeared in front of Tsuna's forehead.

"REBORN!!!!!" Tsuna shouted as he stood up and to everyone's surprise, Tsuna's clothes were suddenly ripped and all that he had left was his boxers as he pumped his fists in the air along with his loud roar. "I WILL PROTECT AND SAVE KYOKO-CHAN WITH MY DYING WILL!!!!"

The marine officers all had their jaws dropped as they stared at Tsuna in total shock as he rushed toward them in a great amount of speed and bulldozed through most of the marine officers as they continued to stare in shock at him. The one who was most surprise was Kyoko as she gaped at him as Tsuna began punching and kicking at every marine officer that were around him. She then suddenly heard and saw an explosion inside the group of marines as a white haired teen appeared and began to help Tsuna fight off the marines.

"Tenth! Are you ok!?" Gokudera yelled at Tsuna who continued to pummel any marine around him as he looked back at Gokudera and gave him a loud battle cry, which told Gokudera that he was fine. Gokudera smile, pleased that the tenth was not harmed as he threw three sticks of dynamite at a pile of charging marines and blew them all away. Kyoko looked around and noticed another teen, this time with black hair evading the swords that were being swung at him.

"Suge, Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted impressed at how he was handling the marine officers, while avoiding the attacks that were thrown at him. Yamamoto then gritted his teeth in annoyance. 'Damn it, if only I had a weapon.' His prayers were suddenly answered as a bamboo stick was thrown at him. He caught it and looked at the thrower who was Reborn as he smiled at Yamamoto. Yamamoto grinned. "Thank you, kozo!" With that said, he swung the bamboo sword at the marines own sword and to both of their surprises, the bamboo sword suddenly turned into a steel sword.

"W-what is that?!" The marine officer that attacked Yamamoto yelled in shock as Yamamoto blinked at the sword, confused as well. His confusion however didn't last long as his concentration increased and used his sword to fling the marine officers sword away, before he attacked the officer with the back of the blade. Reborn noticed this and blinked before shrugging and smiling.

"Come back here and have a taste of my poison cooking!" Reborn turned his head to see Bianchi throwing her poison cooking into the mouths of the officers as they clenched their stomachs and fell unconscious on the floor. He smiled again before turning to look at how Tsuna was doing. His smile stayed in place as he was impressed on how Tsuna was dealing with the marine officers even though he had no fighting ability whatsoever.

'You will have a great pirate crew, baka-Tsuna.'

OOOOOOOO

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, TO THE EXTREME!!!!" Ryohei shouted as he watched his chaser stop to catch his breath and at that point at no chance of catching Ryohei. Ryohei turned a corner as he headed toward his home where he knew Kyoko was waiting for him. He turned another corner and stopped when he suddenly saw Kyoko sitting in the middle of the road, gazing in shock at something. Ryohei then began to jog toward her, wondering what she was doing in the middle of the road. "Oi, Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko snapped out of her gaze and turned in the direction she heard her brother's voice come from. "Onii-chan!" She yelled and Ryohei grinned as he was about a few feet away from before his eyes widened in horror as a marine officer snuck up from behind her and was about to swing his sword down at her.

"KYOKO-CHAN!!!! WATCH OUT!!!" Ryohei yelled as loud as his voice could as Kyoko turned her head upward, only to watch as a sword was getting closer to her. She was about to scream as Ryohei wasn't going to make it in time. However, before the sword could reach her, Tsuna suddenly came out of nowhere and kicked the back of the marine officers head sending him flying forward toward a pile of crates. Kyoko covered her eyes and head with her arms as soon as Tsuna kicked the officers head. Ryohei stopped and stared with eyes widen eyes at his sister's savior, ignoring the part that he was only wearing his boxers. Ryohei then watched as Tsuna pumped his fists in the air.

"I WILL PROTECT KYOKO-CHAN WITH MY DYING WILL!!!" Ryohei eyes widened further at his words before he snapped out of his trance and ran toward his sister. Tsuna looked at Ryohei and was about to attack him, until the flame on his forehead suddenly disappeared.

"Looks like his time is up." Reborn commented as he walked up toward Tsuna and the two, leaving the fighting to Yamamoto, Gokudera and Bianchi.

"Kyoko-chan, are you okay!" Ryohei screamed as he knelt down in front of his sister as she raised her head and looked up at her brother. Tears welled up in her eyes as she immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest.

"Onii-chan!" She cried as Tsuna recovered from what happened and looked at Kyoko crying into her brother's chest. He then turned to Reborn.

"Reborn, what was that?" Tsuna asked, talking about the dying will flame.

"I shot you with a dying will bullet, which is passed down in the Vongola Pirates." He explained. "You can call it a type of aura, but the dying will flame unlocks your potential in become the tenth captain of the Vongola Pirates!" Tsuna stared at him and before he could say anything else, he felt a slight draft and looked down, only to notice that he only had his boxers on.

"Ah! Why am I in my boxers?" Tsuna yelled as he used his hands to cover himself in embarrassment.

"It seems the dying will bullet has some light glitches that need to be taken care of." Reborn told him as Tsuna gaped at him in disbelief.

"You call this light!" Tsuna yelled as Reborn looked back toward the fighters as he watch Gokudera finish off the last of the marines. "Don't ignore me!"

"Tenth! Are you okay!?" Gokudera asked as he ran up to Tsuna, concern shown all around his face.

Tsuna looked at him and smiled with a nod. "Aa, I'm fine." Gokudera let out a sigh of relief as Yamamoto walked up to Tsuna and put an arm around him.

"Hahaha, I didn't know you knew how to fight, Tsuna!"

"Oi, don't just put your arm around the Tenth like that!" Gokudera shouted directly at Yamamoto as he looked at Gokudera and blinked. He then chuckled.

"There's no point in getting angry. We should be happy we got lucky and escaped those marines." Gokudera gritted his teeth as a vessel popped on his forehead in anger.

"Thank you." Tsuna and the others all stopped what they were doing and looked down at Ryohei who was still hugging Kyoko as he stopped crying and all that came out were sobs. Tsuna blinked at him before rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's no problem." Tsuna replied nervously as Reborn hopped onto Tsuna's shoulder.

"Take out the ring, baka-Tsuna." Tsuna looked at Reborn in confusion before understanding what he was talking about and ran toward where his pants were and began searching his pockets for the sun ring. "You too, Gokudera." Gokudera nodded as he went into his pocket and suddenly felt heat emitting from the sun ring and immediately took it out. His eyes widened when he saw the sun ring glow with a flame. When Tsuna returned, his half of the ring was in flames as well. Tsuna and Gokudera looked at each other before Gokudera handed over his half and Tsuna placed the two halves together to make the complete ring. "It seems we found our Sun Guardian." They all looked at Reborn and then followed his gaze toward Ryohei who looked back at them in confusion.

"EEEEHHHHH!!!"

OOOOOOOO

"Hmmm..." Ryohei said as he sat on the ground, trying to take everything Tsuna and the others told him. Gokudera was starting to get pissed off.

"How much longer do we have to explain this to you!!!???" Gokudera shouted as he stood and slammed his hand down on the ground. "It's already been three hours!!!"

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna tried to clam his hot blooded friend down as Gokudera looked at him and settled back down. "Onii-san, just how much do you get so far?"

"Hmmm..." He said again as Gokudera was about to burst before Ryohei continued. "So, you guys need me to be part of your pirate crew because this ring here chose me..." Ryohei said as he pointed toward the Sun Ring on the ground, still emitting flames.

"Aa..." Reborn replied as he sat with his arms crossed and in Indian position. Ryohei opened his eyes and looked over at Kyoko who was being taken care of by Bianchi before looking back at Tsuna and the others.

"Fine, but one one condition." Tsuna's ears perked up.

"What is it?" Reborn asked.

"I'll join your crew, if you let my sister join as well." All their eyes widened.

"B-but..." Tsuna was about to protest before Reborn spoke for him.

"Fine." Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto all stared at Reborn in shock.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled as Reborn hid his eyes away from him with his fedora cap.

"A-are you sure, kozo?" Yamamoto asked.

"It will be fine. Besides there isn't any other way, is there?" Reborn asked Ryohei as he nodded his head.

"B-but why?" Tsuna asked as Ryohei closed his eyes and then opened them to look at his sister. He then spoke.

"Because I made a promise to her. I made a promise that we would travel around the world in a pirate crew that we would like to consider our family. Our birth parents died when she was only five and I had to take care of her ever since that day. In order to keep us alive, I had to steal food and steal other essentials. That is why I will only join a crew if my sister is allowed to join as well." Ryohei explained as it left all four of them speechless and in shock.

Reborn then turned to Tsuna. "So what's it going to be, Captain?" Tsuna flinched as he looked at Reborn and then looked back down on the ground.

"Why?" Reborn made a noise at his question. "Why do you always ask me what we should do?"

"Because your the Tenth Captain of the Vongola Pirates, baka-Tsuna." Reborn answered as Tsuna's eyes before he closed them shut. Gokudera and Yamamoto both gave Tsuna worried looks. He then raised his head.

"Fine." He answered as Ryohei grinned.

"Thank you, Sawada!" Ryohei bowed his head, as his forehead touched the ground. Reborn put on a smile as he stood up and walked over to the ring and placed it back in the box along with the four other rings that emitted flames. The Guardian of the Sun was found.

**End of Chapter....**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author Notes 2: **Man I'm tired. Well I hope you like this chapter and please review. Remember, you get a COOKIE!!! if you review!


	5. The Guardian of Lightning

**Author Notes: ** I'm sorry for updating so god dam late. I just had a huge writer's block and sort of lost the will to continue writing. But luckily I found the will to write again and I'll try updating more often. Also, to all who reviewed, you now get all free cookies and since I am so late in updating I will give you milk as well. Enjoy! Anyway, he is the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Guardian of Lightning**

"Yosh! Let's get extreme!!!" Ryohei shouted to the sky as he ran ahead of the others, shouting the word 'extreme' over and over again.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko shouted after her brother, embarrassed by his behavior.

"That idiot!" Gokudera cursed under his breath. "Doesn't he know that the captain should always be in front?!"

"It's alright Gokudera-kun, I don't mind." Tsuna tried to settle Gokudera down.

"Are you sure 10th?" The white haired boy asked as Tsuna nodded.

"Of course. I mean, this must be his first time leaving the town, so of course he would get excited." Tsuna replied as Gokudera understood and sighed to calm himself down.

"Ok 10th, if you say so." Gokudera responded, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Hahahaha, your brother sure is interesting." Yamamoto told Kyoko, who looked away in embarrassment, still feeling uncomfortable around the new people she was with. Yamamoto noticed this and smiled in understanding as Reborn jumped from Bianchi's arms and onto Tsuna's shoulder, surprising him.

"Baka-Tsuna, before we go find the next guardian, it would be best to leave Kyoko at your house." Tsuna jumped in surprise.

"Huh!? M-my house!?" Tsuna repeated in shock and embarrassment. Reborn nodded.

"Aa, your mom should be able to take care of her. Plus, your mom might give her some clean clothes to wear." Reborn told Tsuna, who sighed and had no choice but to comply with Reborn's suggestion.

"Hahahaha, Lambo-san is so fast. You won't be able to catch the great Lambo-san!" A small afro, cow clothes wearing infant yelled as he ran as fast as he could from his chaser.

"Matte, Lambo." Another small infant shouted at Lambo as she chased after him.

"Hahahaha, you will never catch Lambo-san!" Lambo shouted again as he turned his head to look back at his chaser. When Lambo turned his head back to his front, he was suddenly met with a face full of Ryohei's knee. The force he hit Ryohei's knee caused Lambo to roll backwards, tears falling down his red, swollen face.

"Gotta…stay…calm…" Lambo muttered as he tried to raise himself up from the ground, tears falling down his face.

"Lambo, are you ok?" The Chinese infant named I-pin asked him, helping him up.

"Oi, are you ok?" Ryohei asked Lambo as he kneeled down in front of Lambo and I-pin. "Sorry, about that. But you should be more careful, kozo."

"Lambo-san is always careful! It was you who hit Lambo-san!" Lambo shouted at Ryohei as I-pin hit him over the head.

"That's enough, Lambo." She scolded him as Ryohei blinked at the two infants. Soon, Tsuna and the others arrived and immediately noticed the two infants on the ground.

"Are? Who are they?" Tsuna asked, referring the question to Ryohei.

"I don't know, but this afro baby bumped into my knee during my run." Ryohei explained pointing down to the afro infant.

"Isn't that a cow?" Yamamoto suddenly asked as Tsuna turned to him with an expression of disbelief.

"No, you sword freak! That's obviously a…" Gokudera paused when he looked back at the infant. "…maybe it is a cow?"

'Why are we even discussing this?' Tsuna thought in disbelief.

"Awww, what a couple of cute babies?" Kyoko cooed over I-pin and Lambo as she knelt down in front of them. Tsuna smiled at Kyoko and made a comment about her being cute before his thoughts were interrupted by Reborn's movement on his shoulder.

"What are you doing, Reborn?" Tsuna asked his tutor as Bianchi walked toward him.

"Are you okay, Reborn?" Bianchi asked with a worried expression before Reborn finally pulled out what he was looking for, the box that held the Vongola Rings.

"What are you doing with the Vongola Rings?" Tsuna asked as he watched Reborn open it. Reborn then smiled.

"Just what I thought, one of those babies is the Guardian of the Lightning Ring." Tsuna's jaw dropped and eyes turned white in surprise.

"Eeeehhhh!!! You mean one of those babies is a guardian!!!???" Tsuna exclaimed pointing at Lambo and I-pin who now turned their attention to them, as well as did everyone else, after they heard Tsuna's scream of surprise.

"Ooohhh! What is that shiny thing? Is it for Lambo-san!?" Lambo asked happily as he ran toward Tsuna. Reborn took the Lightning Ring from the Vongola box and jumped down to the ground as he walked over to Lambo and pointed the ring toward Lambo, who looked at it in amazement. The flame on the ring grew bigger when Lambo reached for it and to everyone's surprise, the ring belonged to Lambo.

"It looks like we found another guardian!" Reborn smiled as Tsuna and Gokudera immediately went to protest.

"Hold on a minute, Reborn! He is just a baby!" Tsuna yelled.

"I agree with the 10th, Reborn-san! How is that cow baby thing a Guardian!?" Reborn looked up to the both of them and shrugged.

"I don't know. The ring chooses its guardian." Reborn replied as Tsuna and Gokudera just kept their looks of disbelief. Yamamoto then laughed.

"Hahahaha, we already found another one. We sure are quick!" Ryohei nodded his head in agreement with Yamamoto.

"Aa, that's because we are EXTREME!!!" He shouted the last word.

'Guardians?' Kyoko thought, confused.

"Hahaha, this ring is now Lambo-sans!!!!" Lambo cheered, holding the ring in the air with his hand.

Tsuna sighed. He knew a pirate ship was no place for a baby, but he had no choice. "I guess there is no other way. By the way, where did you two come from?" Tsuna asked realizing it just now.

"We came from the orphanage down the hill." I-pin replied pointing up toward the big hill as Lambo continued to cheer with his new ring.

"O-orphanage?" Tsuna muttered quietly.

"Ee, both me and Lambo live there now because my master is gone and Lambo was just left there by a group of pirates." I-pin explained as Kyoko frowned.

"That's horrible…" I-pin shook her head.

"Not really, me and Lambo have a lot of fun with the others so it isn't that boring." I-pin explained before she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Kyoko asked.

"Are you going to take Lambo?" She asked looking at Tsuna with a frown as Tsuna couldn't help but to reconsider taking Lambo with them. Reborn however beat him to it.

"Aa, if the Lightning Ring picked him to be the guardian then we have to take him." Tsuna couldn't believe what Reborn just said.

"Reborn!" He shouted as Reborn looked up at him.

"Nani?! We don't have much time left! The ring has chosen him and if we don't take him then the voyage will be nothing but a waste." Reborn told Tsuna, who became speechless.

"But…" Tsuna frowned before looking over at I-pin.

"If you feel that badly, then maybe we should just take her with us." Reborn suggested.

"Huh!?" Tsuna shouted as I-pin raised her head, surprised as well.

"You don't want to separate them, right?" Reborn asked Tsuna, who looked from the cheering Lambo to the surprised I-pin. He closed his eyes before nodding. Reborn smiled.

"Then it's settled. We have found the Guardian of Lightning." Yamamoto smiled at the idea and Ryohei shouted the word 'extreme' to the sky as I-pin put on a smile. Gokudera looked at the two infants with a scowl before accepting the fact that these two kids were going to be part of the crew. Bianchi just stood and smiled as Kyoko laughed as she watched I-pin and Lambo jump around a cheer together.

Tsuna opened his eyes to look at the two and sighed. 'Well, I guess we don't have a choice.'

"By the way Tsuna…" Reborn gained Tsuna's attention. "Don't forget to pay for their adoption papers."

"Huh!?!?!? Why me!?!?!?" Tsuna shouted, hands clutching his head.

"Why? Because you're the captain, of course!" Reborn smiled.

**End of Chapter…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author Notes 2: **I know this chapter is short, but there really was not much to write in this chapter accept for the appearance of Lambo and I-pin. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope to update more frequently!! Ja Ne!!!


End file.
